Just Another Little Major Secret
by Turtle1999
Summary: Everybody has a secret or a lie hidden somewhere. Some secrets are meant to stay hidden and will change people if they are discovered so what happens when a secret is discovered, that was never meant to be discovered.
1. Chapter 1

Just a Little Major Lie

A/N: So everyone has a secret or tells a lie every so often…

Disclaimer: Last I checked I wasn't a millionaire, so I guess I still don't own the Harry Potter books or characters.

Hermione:

"Hermione!" I heard a familiar voice call. I turned to see Ron and Harry walking towards me.

"Harry, Ron!" I said gleefully as I gave each of them a hug.

"2 minutes!" A conductor shouted.

"Come on, we better get on," Harry huffed as he grabbed his belongings.

I glanced behind me at the barrier, which separated the wizard world from the muggle world. I paused, wondering if I was doing the right thing…

"Hurry up Hermione!" Ron called from inside the train.

"I'm coming Ronald!" I just about shouted.

"What's up with her?" I heard Ron mutter to Harry.

"I dunno, must be a girl thing…" I heard him reply.

I heaved a sigh as I lugged my stuff onto the train. I followed Ron and Harry through the train until we found an empty compartment.

We had just started to settle in when we felt the train give a lurch and the platform started to pass us.

Parents waved to their kids and younger siblings running, trying to catch the train. I felt a lump form in my throat as I realized this could never happen to me, my family were muggles.

Ron and Harry rumbled on about the new quidditch team that was making its way to the top, as being one of the best teams.

I sat there quietly, gazing out the window, lost in my own thoughts.

"Hermione!" Harry said.

"What?" I asked.

"You're acting all weird again, you're spacing out and stuff."

"Sorry, I'm just fretting about all the coarse work we'll be getting this year." I said.

"Bloody hell Hermione, we haven't even arrived yet." Ron said.

"Anything off the trolley?" Came a voice from the hall.

We took our shares of the candy and food.

"Surprised you're still here, Mudblood." Came a voice from the door.

The three of us turned around and stared at the sly figure of Draco Malfoy.

I flew up from my seat, almost head butting Harry in the process, and shoved Malfoy out the door and into the wall across from the door, so that his back was pressed up against the wall.

"Don't. Go. There. You. Fowl. Evil. Little. Cockroach." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?" He asked, seemingly amused. "Mudblood, filthy little Mudblood, filthy lit…" He started to chant, but was cut off mid-sentence as may fist made contact with his stomach.

"Jeez. Granger." He huffed once he got his breath back.

"I'd leave now if I were you, or the next thing I hit will…"

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving." He said cutting me off half way through my sentence.

I watched him scurrying down the hall and out of sight, before turning back to my compartment.

Ron and Harry sat open-mouthed staring at me.

"Bloody hell," Ron gasped.

"What?" I demanded.

No answer ever came, Ron and Harry just cast a nervous glance at each other and then just as quickly looked away.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, I glanced at my watch that I had gotten for Christmas.

"We'd better get our robes on." I said quietly.

Soon after we were changed, we pulled up to the station.

We grabbed our belongings and jumped into the line of people making their way toward the exits of the train.

"First years over here!" Called a familiar voice. I stared through the haze and the vivid out line of Hagrid. I hadn't seen him at all over the summer and I felt a bubble swell inside me as so many memories flooded back to me.

He caught my eye as he got closer and gave me a little wave as he herded the first years toward the boats.

I walked over and found Harry and Ron and we headed over towards the carriages.

We climbed up into the cart and Neville and Luna climbed in behind us.

As usual Luna was reading her copy of The Daily Quibbler, upside down.

"Neville, what is that?" Harry asked, looking at the plant he was holding.

"Devil's Snare, it's just a bulb, but Professor Sprout needed some for this year. I told her I could bring some to her."

"Neville," Ron asked nervously, as we hadn't had very good memories of Devil's Snare. "Which years are using that?"

"I dunno really." He replied, "She didn't say."

Ron gave a curt nod of his head.

A/N: So what did you think? I only have a vivid idea of where this is going, so let me know if you have any ideas. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Another Little Major Secret Chapter 2**

**A/N: Enjoy…Remember reviews are what keep an author writing…**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the Harry Potter Series or any characters.**

We went through the castle and followed the wavering smell of the food, and into the familiar sight of the Great Hall. Everything was so normal; the four long house tables, the open candle-lit, cloudy sky ceiling, and the uproar of people seeing reuniting with their friends.

Ron, Harry and I walked over to the Gryffindor Table.

"Could they hurry up with the bloody sorting? I'm hungry!" Ron moaned.

I was about to answer, but the double doors in the entrance of the Great Hall opened, sending a hush through the room. Professor McGonagall led the heard of nervous looking first years up to the front of the room. Professor Dumbledor stepped up and began his speech. I droned most of it out, and let my mind wander. Before I knew it, the Ravenclaw Table started clapping as a relived looking first year jumped off the old stool.

The names rambled on, until one caught my ear: "Annabelle Kendrick." McGonagall called loudly.

Annabelle, the name made my heart lurch, a lump form in my throat, it gave me an uneasy feeling.

"GRIFFENDOR!" The hat called; my heart sank even further.

I spent the rest of the sorting getting even further lost in thought, until I saw everyone start grabbing at the food that had magically appeared. I started grabbing he things within reach, not really caring what it was.

"Hermione," Ginny asked worriedly, "what's wrong?"

"What? Oh nothing," I said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Okay, if you say so," She said giving me a nervous look. "Ronald Weasly!" She said diverting her attention to her older brother, which was a relief, "quit eating like a pig!"

"What?" He moaned through a mouthful of food. "I'm hungry." He said defensibly.

Ginny rolled her eyes in disgust.

After that our conversation flowed nicely, well mostly between Ginny, Harry, and I.

Just before the deserts came out, McGonagall came over to our table. She started with the seventh years, then the sixth years, and eventually the fifth years; she handed everyone their schedules.

_8:30-10:45 Potions_

_11:00-12:45 Potions_

_1:30-2:30 Care of Magical creatures_

_2:45-4:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_4:15-5:00 Herbology_

_5:30-6:30 Charms_

"Bloody hell, double potions?" Ron demanded.

"Well we'll be dead before we even start the year," Harry said sarcastically, "And of all people, Snape." Harry moaned.

The platters filled themselves with puddings and everything you could imagine. I grabbed a plate of pudding and ate it quickly, while talking to Harry, Ginny, and Ron. As usual the prefects and the first years left first; the prefects yelling for their house to follow them and the first years scrambling after them. After the last of the first years were out of the Great Hall, everyone followed in pursuit.

We walked briskly, as we would need to ask the prefect for the password to our common room. We took the familiar course around the moving staircases and to the portrait of the fat lady. Our efforts of getting there quickly were unneeded as there was a prefect standing outside the portrait.

"The password is Scurvy Cur." She said clearly.

Harry nodded our thanks and turned towards the portrait.

"Scurvy Cur," He said clearly to the fat lady.

She gave him a curt nod and swung off the wall to reveal the cozy, welcoming common room behind her.

**A/N:****So****what****did****you****think?****Any****suggestions?****Let****me****know!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: All I can say is I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I very sadly don't own Harry Potter or its characters.

The common room was as lively as ever. People hooting and hollering. Laughing with their friends. I found myself extremely tired and bid Harry and Ron goodnight, and walked up the winding stairwell.

I walked to the door that leads to the room I shared with Lavender and Parvati. As usual it took me a few minutes to get used to the strong scent of their perfumes mixed together, only gagging a few times.

I walked over to my four-poster, draped in the Gryffindor colors. I fell into the softness of the bed, and quickly found myself asleep.

~0~

I woke up; my back was drenched in a thin layer of sweat…as was my bed. My dream; it came floating back to me.

I rolled over and looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 2:38. I tried to fall back asleep, but I just couldn't. I tried for what seemed like hours. I rolled back over and looked at the clock. 2:47.

I rolled out of bed and walked down to the common room. It was empty. As usual the fire burned…warming even the furthest, deepest corners of the room. I paced…I couldn't find my contentment. I walked over to the portrait and pushed it open.

The fat lady showed her disapprovement as she moaned sleepily.

I walked down the corridors, not really paying attention to where I was going.

"Granger," I heard a sly voice call from the shadows.

I turned. "Malfoy," I said coldly.

"Tusk tusk, Granger out of bed." He said with a fake sigh.

"Well I could say the same for you…Malfoy." I said just as coldly as before.

"Not in a good mood, are we?" He asked…knowing he was annoying me.

"Yes and it's none of your business Ferret." I said.

"Really?" He asked prodding on.

"Really." I said looking him in the eye.

"Do you wanna…" He said pointing down the hall.

"Fine." I said relaxing a little.

We walked down the hall; at first in silence. It wasn't an awkward one, but it was strangely comfortable.

"So why are you out here?" I asked him.

"I wanted to get out." He said simply.

We walked along for a while until I started to feel drowsy.

"Malfoy, I need to get back to my common room before they realize I left," I told him.

"Okay." He wrapped his arms around me, and I strangely wrapped my arms around him, he leaned down and kissed me, and I kissed him back. And for that moment, nothing else mattered. When we broke apart, he looked down on me, "I've always wanted to do that." He said before turning and walking away.

I walked over to the portrait and gave her the password, mumbling some more about how it was the middle of the night she swung off the wall.

I had expected to see the common room empty, but I was shocked to see it was filled with people... I felt a rock drop in my stomach when I saw Harry and Ron standing looking at me, with their arms crossed and not looking the least bit happy.

"Been somewhere Hermione?" Ron asked, you could practically see the steam coming out of his ears.


	4. Chapter 4

Just Another Little Major Secret

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long…I have been working on my story The Blood Battles.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Series.

_**Hermione:**_

I glanced at everyone gathered in the common room.

"Where were you?" Ron demanded again.

"How did you know I was gone?" I asked.

"Lavender woke up and you were gone, she waited a while and when you still didn't come back, she got worried." He said.

"I wasn't gone for that long." I said defensively.

"Hermione, you were gone for three bloody hours." Ron said. "It's almost 6 in the bloody morning!" He finished furiously.

"Sorry, It didn't feel that long." I murmured.

"Where were you?" He asked again.

"I…I was taking a walk…trying to clear my mind." I said.

I looked past Ron and Harry and saw about half the Griffendors were looking at me. I glanced at Ginny. She opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, but then quickly closed it and looked down at her feet.

I looked down, tears starting to blur my vision. I hated lying to my friends, but it was really what I had to do…it was best for everyone. I pushed through the crowd and made my way up to my dorm.

I collapsed onto my bed; the tears that I had been holding back, they finally came.

Everything that had happened within the last few hours ran through my mind: Malfoy, talking to him, kissing him, and everyone flipping out. The strange thing was when I was with him, I never felt that it was wrong…everything bad was forgotten.

I lay down for a while, until I heard a knock at the door.

I just lay there; willing whoever was there to leave. They didn't. I heard the door swing open, and footsteps coming toward my bed.

"Hermione?" They asked. It was Ginny.

I rolled over, and looked at her.

"Where were you, really?" She asked.

"I went for a walk." I said.

"For three hours?" She asked, not really believing me.

"Yeah…I sort of, maybe, accidentally saw Malfoy." I said. "I didn't know what to do. I did honestly go for a walk, but then he snuck up on me, and we started talking, and I lost track of the time, and then everyone was waiting for me, I…" I ended, looking down at the bed.

"Oh," Ginny said softly.

"Don't say anything to anyone else, I don't know what I would do if Ron and Harry found out…" I said.

"Your little secret is safe with me." She said giving me a wink as she got up and crossed the room to get out of my dorm. "Oh and breakfast starts in ten minutes." She called over her shoulder.

Once the door had clicked shut, I dragged myself out of bed, and made my way down to the common room.


End file.
